South Metro Fire Rescue Authority (Colorado)
History Originally known as the Castlewood Fire Protection District, the organization changed its name to South Metro in 1999. The department has absorbed several adjoining districts over the last few decades: *Castle Pines Fire Protection District in 1985 *Cherry Hills Fire Department in 1989 *Louviers Fire Protection District in 2000 *Parker Fire Protection District in 2008 *Cunningham Fire Rescue in 2018 *Littleton Fire Rescue on 1 Jan 2019 *Highlands Ranch Metro District on 1 Jan 2019https://highlandsranch.org/fire-rescue-unification/ (formerly contracted with Littleton) Apparatus Roster * All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. * Shop numbers in brackets. Fire Station 11 - 2255 West Berry Avenue, Littleton Built 1981 :Engine 11 (3315) - 2012 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1500/650/40F) (SN#25769) Ex-Littleton Fire Rescue Quick 12 :Medic 11 (2317) - 2017 International 4400 / Braun :TEMS 1 '- 2006 Chevrolet Express Fire Station 12 - 6529 South Broadway, Littleton Built 2005 :'Battalion Chief 2 (2325) - 2015 Ford Expedition 4x4 :Ladder 12 ' (0327) - 2015 Pierce Velocity (2000/500/105' rear-mount) (SN#27979) :'Medic 12 ' (2275) - 2018 Ford E-350 / PL Custom :'Rehab 12 (329) - 1995 International 4700 / SVI (Ex-Collapse 34) (Staffed by Arapahoe Rescue Patrol) Fire Station 13 - 6290 West Coal Mine Avenue, Jefferson County Built 1960s, renovated 2009 :Engine 13 '(0337) - 2017 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1500/650/?F) (SN#30205) :'Medic 13 (2334) - 2012 International TerraStar / Braun Fire Station 14 - 6600 South Colorado Boulevard, Centennial Built 1960s, renovated 2009 :Engine 14 - 2017 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1500/650/?F) (SN#31290) Fire Station 15 - 2702 East Dry Creek Road, Centennial :Engine 15 - 2014 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1250/650/?F) (SN#27763) :Medic 15 - 2015 Dodge Ram 4500 4x4 / Braun Fire Station 16 - 8119 Blakeland Drive, Douglas County :Battalion Chief 1 (2324) - 2015 Ford F-150 4x4 :Engine 16 (3366) - 2015 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1500/650/40F) (SN#28070) :Medic 16 (2265) - Ford F-450 4×4 XLT Super Duty / PL Custom :Dive 16 (2363) - 2007 Freightliner MT-55 / SVI / Morgan Olson Route Star step van Fire Station 17 - 9554 South University Boulevard, Highlands Ranch Built 1986 :Engine 17 (3374) - 2017 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1250/650/40F) :Medic 17 (2377) - 2016 International 4400 / Braun :Brush 17 (2372) - 2003 Ford F-550 4×4 XLT Super Duty / American LaFrance Type 6 (125/600) :Decon 3 - 2013 International 4400 Fire Station 18 - 401 Timbervale Trail, Highlands Ranch :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/37748790776/ Tower 18] (3387) - 2017 Pierce Velocity 7010 (2000/300/30F/100' rear-mount) (SN#30955) :Medic 18 (2385) - 2017 International 4400 / Braun :Brush 18 (2381) - 2001 Ford F-550 XL 4x4 / American LaFrance Type 6 (125/300) :Safety 18 (1131) - Ford F-350 4×4 XL Super Duty :Wildland Utility 18 (2371) - 2009 Chevrolet Silverado 4×4 Fire Station 19 - 8490 Trailmark Parkway, Littleton Built 2016 :Engine 19 (33??) - 2019 Pierce Velocity (1500/750/?F) :Brush 19 (2231) - 2019 Ram 5500 / ???? (??/??/??) Fire Station 20''' '- Highlands Ranch Opens in Fall 2020 :'Engine 20'''- :Brush Engine 20- Proposed location at NW corner of Wildcat Reserve Parkway and Summit View Parkway. Fire Station 21 - 2250 South Emporia Street, Aurora Built 1984 :Engine 21 (3668) - 2014 Pierce Impel PUC (1500/500/?F/CAFS) :Medic 21 (2673) - 2017 Ford F-450 4×4 XL Super Duty / REV Solutions (AEV, remounted 2008 MedTec) :Medic 211 (2227) - 2012 Ford E-350 / PL Custom (Ex-Medic 31) :Brush 21 (2242) - 2001 Ford F-550 4×4 Super Duty Fire Station 22 - 16758 East Smoky Hill Road, Aurora :Battalion Chief 5 - Ford Expedition 4x4 Ex-Cunningham Fire Protection District :Engine 22 (3665) - 2014 Pierce Impel PUC / Oshkosh (1500/500/?F) :Brush 22 (2670) - 2016 Ford F-550 4×4 XL Super Duty / Manning Fire Station 23 - 5405 South Riviera Way, Aurora :Engine 23 (3664) - 2012 Pierce Saber (?/500/?F) :Medic 23(2272) - Ford F-450 4×4 XLT Super Duty / PL Custom Fire Station 31 - 5901 South Havana Street, Englewood :Engine 31 (3333) - 2013 Pierce Velocity PUC (1500/750/?F) :Medic 31 - 2006 Ford E series / PL Custom :Di've 31' - 1994 Sutphen Monarch / Saulsbury (Ex-Mastic Fire Department, responded to the World Trade Centers on 9/11) :Rescue Boat (9004) - Boston Whaler Fire Station 32 - 5945 South Quebec Street, Englewood :Battalion Chief 3 (2267) - 2016 Ford F-150 4x4 XLT :Tower 32 (3353) - 2017 Pierce Velocity (2000/300/95' mid-mount) :Medic 32 (2240) - 2011 Ford E-350 / PL Custom (Ex-Medic 44) :Command 3 - 2006 Freightliner CL120 Colulmbia / 2006 MBF Industries walk-in Command (Shared with Greenwood Village Police) Fire Station 33 - 7281 East Dry Creek Road, Englewood :Engine 33 (3356) - 2017 Pierce Velocity PUC (1500/750/?F) (SN#30935) :Brush 33 (2245) - 2016 Ram 5500 4x4 / BFX Fire Apparatus Type 6 (175/300) Fire Station 34 - 8871 Maximus Drive, Lone Tree :District 1(Shift Commander) (2200) - Ford F-150 4×4 XLT (Ex.District 3) :Tower 34 - 2016 Pierce Velocity (2000/300/?F/95' mid-mount) (SN#28985) :Medic 34 ' (2225) - 2012 Ford E-350 / PL Custom :'Med 1 (1370) - Ford F-250 4×4 XL Super Duty :Rescue 34 (3326) - 1999 E-One Cyclone II (Ex.Rescue 3) :Tender 34 (3204) - 2018 Kenworth T800 / Pierce dry-side (1000/?) (SN#32692) Fire Station 35 - 12080 East Briarwood Avenue, Centennial :Tower 35 (3347) - 2014 Pierce Velocity (2000/300/?F/95' mid-mount) (SN#27850) :Red 1 (267)- 1989/2014 Oshkosh T-2500 6×6 (?/2500/400B/500 lbs. PK) :Red 2 - 2015 Ford F-550 4×4 Super Duty / Oshkosh Stinger 4×4 (250/300/40F/450 lbs. PK) :Safety 35 (1103) - Ford F-350 4×4 XL Super Duty Fire Station 36 - 421 East Castle Pines Parkway, Castle Rock :Engine 36 (3358) - 2017 Pierce Velocity PUC (1500/750/?F) (SN#30936) :Medic 36(2274) - Ford F-450 4×4 XLT Super Duty / PL Custom :Brush 36 (2270) - Dodge Ram 5500 4×4 / BFX Fire Apparatus (175/300) Fire Station 37 - 5701 South University Boulevard, Greenwood Village :Medic 37 - Ford E series / PL Custom :ARM 37 (Advanced Resource Medic) - Fire Station 38 - 2460 East Quincy Avenue, Cherry Hills Village :Engine 38 - 2017 Pierce Velocity PUC (1500/750/?F) :Haz-Mat 38 (3334) - 2002 Spartan / 1997 SVI refurb Fire Station 39 - 475 West Happy Canyon Road, Castle Rock :Engine 39 - 2017 Pierce Velocity PUC (1500/750) :Brush Engine 39 (2260) - 2014 International WorkStar 4×4 / Boise Mobile Equipment Type 3 :Tender 39 - 1997 Freightliner (500/3000) Fire Station 40 - 10297 North Chatfield Drive, Littleton :Engine 40 (3341) - 2009 Pierce Velocity (1500/1500/?F) :Brush Engine 40 (2243) - 2000 International 4900 4×4 / E-One (1250/500/CAFS) (Ex-Brush Engine 36) :Tender 40 (3203) - 2016 Kenworth T800 / Pierce (1000/3000) (SN#29066) Fire Station 41 - 10795 South Pine Drive, Parker :Battalion Chief 4 (2201) - Ford F-150 4x4 XLT Super Duty :Engine 41 (3350) - 2013 Pierce Velocity PUC (1500/1000/?F) :Medic 41 (2258) - 2014 Ford E-350 / PL Custom :Brush Engine 41 (2263) - 2016 Freightliner M2 106 4x4 / Boise Mobile Equipment Type 3 :Tender 41 '- 2003 Kenworth T800 / E-One (1000/3000) :'Wildland 41 - Dodge Power Wagon 4x4 Fire Station 42 - 7320 South Parker Road, Aurora :Engine 42 (3351) - 2015 Pierce Velocity PUC (1500/1000/?F) :Medic 42 '(2259) - 2014 Ford E-350 / PL Custom :'Brush 42 (536) - Ford F-450 4×4 XL Super Duty (-/400) :Fan 3 - Super Vac Fire Station 43 - 8165 North Pinery Parkway, Parker :Engine 43 (3355) - 2017 Pierce Velocity PUC (1500/750/?F) :Brush 43 - 2019 Ram 5500 4×4 / BFX Fire Apparatus Type 6 wildland (175/300) Fire Station 44 - 12625 East Lincoln Avenue, Parker :Engine 44 (33578) - 2019 Pierce Velocity PUC (1500/750/?F) :Medic 44 - :Red 3 (3325) - 1999 E-One Titan II 4×4 (1500/1500/200F/450 lbs.PK) Fire Station 45 - 16801 Northgate Drive, Parker :Tower 45 (3354) - 2017 Pierce Velocity (2000/300/5F/95' mid-mount) (SN#30665-02) :Collapse 45 (546) - 2000 Freightliner FL 80 with 20' trailer :Tender 45 (3200) - 2015 Kenworth T800 / Pierce (1000/3000) :Special Ops 3 (1104) - Ford F-350 4x4 XL Super Duty :Wildland Utility '(1105) - Ford F-350 4x4 XL Super Duty Fire Station 46 - 19310 Stroh Road, Parker :'Engine 46 - 2016 Pierce Velocity PUC (1500/1000/?F) (SN#28986) :Medic 46 (2229) - 2006 Ford E-350 / PL Custom :Tender 46 - 2016 Kenworth T800 / Pierce (1000/3000) :Snow-Cat Rescue (571) - 1985 Hagglunds BV206 Fire Station 47 - 11685 Tomahawk Road :Engine 47 (3340) - 2009 Pierce Velocity (1500/1500/?F) Headquarters - 9195 East Mineral Avenue, Centennial Operates Incident Dispatch Teams (IDT) :PIO 10 (1110) - 2015 Ford F-150 4x4 (Ex-IDT 1) :PIO 11 (1221) - Ford Explorer 4x4 :Bureau 21 (1311) - Ford F-150 4x4 XL :Bureau 23 (1318) - Ford F-150 4x4 XL :Investigator (EFM031) - Ford F-150 4×4 XL Super Duty :Logistics (1671) - Ford F-350 4x4 XL Super Duty :Special Operations - Chevrolet Silverado 4x4 :Fleet 35 (1107) - Ford Transit :IDT 1 (1222) - Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 :IDT 2 (2271) - 2016 Dodge Ram 5500 4×4 / Maintainer Custom Bodies :IDT 3 (1108) - Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 (Ex-IDT 2) Training Center - Joint Services Facility - 17801 E. Plaza Drive, Parker Training Units :Training Engine 3332 (3332) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II (1500/750) :Training Engine 3640 (3640) - 2001 Pierce Dash (1500/300) (SN#12116) Reserve Units :Reserve Engine 3331 (3331) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II (1500/750) :Reserve Engine 3335 (3335) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II (1500/750) :Reserve Engine 3336 (3336) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II (1500/750) :Reserve Engine 3337 (3337) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II (1500/750) :Reserve Tower 3342 (3342) - 2006 Sutphen SPH100 (1500/300/100' mid-mount aerial) (SN#HS-4061) :Reserve Tower 3343 (3343) - 2006 Sutphen SPH100 (1500/300/100' mid-mount aerial) Assignment Unknown :2019 International / BME Type 3 :2019 Pierce Velocity PUC pumper (1500/750/?F) (SN#33578) :2015 Kenworth T800 / Pierce pumper/tanker (1000/3000) (SN#28101-01) :2015 Kenworth T800 / Pierce pumper/tanker (1000/3000) (SN#28101-02) :2013 Pierce Velocity PUC (1500/750/?F) (SN#26789) (Ex-Engine 33) :2011 Ford E-Series / Braun (Ex-Medic 16) :2008 Ford F-550 / PL Custom 4×4 (Ex-Medic 40) :2008 Ford E series / PL Custom (Ex-Medic 32) :2007 Ford E-350 / McCoy Miller (Ex-Littleton Fire Rescue, Medic 12) :2006 Ford E-350 / PL Custom (Ex-Medic 211) :2004 American LaFrance (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 19) :1999 Ford F-550 4×4 Super Duty (175/350) (Ex-Brush 40) :1992 Chevrolet Kodiak / SuperVac (Ex-Haz-Mat 18, Haz-Mat 17) :1989 Mack / Marion (Ex.Rehab 12) Retired Apparatus :2008 Sutphen platform (1500/300/75' mid-mount) (SN#HS-4362) (Sold to Selkirk Fire Department (Manitoba)) :2005 American LaFrance Eagle / Becker pumper (1250/750) (SN#1720) :2001 American LaFrance / LTI quint (1250/500/100' rear-mount) (SN#H71660) :1992 Pierce Lance pumper (1500/300/75' TeleSqurt) (SN#E-7004) :1983 White GMC Xpeditor tanker (500/3000) :1976 Peterbuilt / SVI (-/2600) Notes External Links South Metro Fire Rescue Category:Arapahoe County Category:Douglas County, Colorado Category:Jefferson County, Colorado Category:Colorado departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Colorado departments operating BME apparatus Category:Colorado departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Colorado departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating Marion apparatus Category:Departments operating Oshkosh apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Colorado departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Colorado departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of Becker apparatus Category:Former operators of LTI apparatus Category:Departments operating Maintainer Custom Bodies apparatus Category:Colorado departments operating BFX apparatus